Circle The Drain
by kme97
Summary: Ana thinks she has the perfect life. Boys fall over her constantly and she loves the attention. But her partying ways seems to constantly keep her from really settling down. Why keep a guy around when love seems to never last but drugs and alcohol always will? Will it take a terrible accident to really open her eyes? Or could a good guy change her life before it's too late.
1. The new Family

"There's pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon on the table for you girls." My mother, with her blonde hair pulled into rollers, says very happily. She's always peppy in the mornings probably because she always goes to bed at eight o'clock sharp.

"Thank you Ms. Steele." Kate, my best friend since first grade, says as if we hadn't been up all night but instead are completely refreshed and well slept.

My mother turns to her and gives her a fake scowl, "Kate how many times have I told you, I am not old enough to be called Ms. Steele yet, call me by my first name."

"I always forget sorry."

I pull out my chair and sit at the table. My mother and Kate exchange a few more words but I try to zone them out to rid myself of my awful head ache. Even though Kate says that we had a good nights sleep and enjoyed Netflix movies that don't get above two stars but that's a lie. We were not home asleep watching Netflix shitty movies but instead out with a few guys getting a bit drunk. But of course mom can't and won't know about that.

"Ana? You okay?" She asks me breaking me from my zoned out state.

"Huh? Oh yeah, fine, just got a head ache."

"Aw baby I'll get you some medicine for it. Be right back. And you two better eat."

She disappears into the living room and then up the stairs to her bathroom. You can hear her cheetah print bedroom shoes flop on and off of her feet as she walks across the hardwood. Kate laughs at me as I rub my temple.

"Had too much fun last night I see." She smirks.

"Oh hush. Or I'll hush you up."

"With that hang over? You'd never catch me."

She smiles at me before taking a bite of a piece of bacon and we listen for her footsteps as she makes her way back to us.

"Here you go baby take this. What are y'alls plans for today?"

"We might hang out with Chad and Mathew at the lake."

"Oh how fun. They sure are cute do they play football?"

"Yes." Both Kate and I answer at the same time.

"Oh two cheerleaders and two football players how cute. Like a classic love story."

My mom gets slightly carried away with the idea of how 'perfect' her daughter's life is. After getting pregnant with me at seventeen pretty much her entire life was taken away from her. She jumped into the first marriage she could find, with my father, who she very cleverly strung into believing I was his one and only child. CEO of a huge computer firewall company he makes millions a year and provided an amazing life for my mother and I. While my mom stayed at home and wrote novels all the time, many of which sold wonderfully, but never bothered to get a quote on quote real job he paid for everything. He paid for the expensive private school I attended k-4 and k-5, bought our two-story house with full movie theater basement, bought my mother a brand new Chevrolet Suburban, and just last year for my sixteenth birthday bought me a 2013 mini-cooper in a beautiful light blue. Mom told me when I was fifteen that Mark Steele who for about fourteen years I called father was not my father but instead some stoner she had met while in high school and fallen deeply in love with then got knocked up. My mother being one to love the fancier things in life saw quickly that relationship would not work out for her nor me so she looked for a quick escape. She found one in Mark who worked with my grandfather and was already nearly thirty and made tons of money even at that time. It worked out perfectly for her up until oh probably three years ago when they decided it just wasn't working anymore and needed to separate. They've been divorced officially almost two years now but Mark still sends tons of money and every other weekend makes some attempt to see me. I've never told him about what mom told me and the giant lie he had been weaved and tricked into. I guess partly because it would have been to difficult for even me to handle such a huge change. Now mom spends her weekends going on different dates with lots of different men from around town. Our little old lake side town, Harbors Cove, that her and Mark first moved into when my mom was about seven months pregnant. Our house sits perfectly over a little lake itself but not the main lake of the town. Now Mark lives just outside of town in Marina with a new girlfriend in some little cottage house.

I put my Ray Bans on as Kate and I back out of the driveway and start toward Chad's house. He's just a summer fling really but it's obvious everyone is hoping it will become a more permanent thing; my mom, his parents, people at school, and I think Kate is even hoping. But she knows me and it won't last too much longer after school starts back.

"You know there's only seven weeks left of summer." Kate's scrolling on her instagram.

"I know and then we're seniors!"

Kate turns and flashes me her award-winning smile, "Yes! Finally! It only took forever. But it's almost over thank the lord."

"Now we have to start making plans for after high school. That's when the real fun begins ya know." I wink at her as I turn into Chad's driveway. His parents are gone as usual and Matthew's BMW is parked beside the big fountain in the middle of their circular driveway so I pull in beside it.

"Ring the door bell."

"No you." Kate gives me her baby face.

"Ugh fine." I hit the bottom as hard as I can before I adjust my cleavage and put on a sexy face.

When Chad comes to the door I tassel my hair and smile at him licking my lips. He returns my smile through the glass door as he pushes the handle down.

"Y'all are finally here. Give me a kiss babe." He cups my chin his hand and leans down to kiss me. I nibble at his bottom lip lightly before he pulls back. He takes my hand and guides me inside his house while Matthew greets Kate in a similar fashion.

He picks me up and sets me on a nearby table kissing my neck and lightly biting,

"So what are the plans today darling?"

"I was thinking get some liquor and maybe head out to Lake

"I think that's a great idea babe." He kisses my lips before turning to Matthew, "Matt, call Josh and see if he can pick up some liquor for us okay?"

"Kay." He says in-between kissing Kate.

"Well while we wait on that why don't we head upstairs?" Chad winks at me and we're instantly on the same page.

"I don't see what it could hurt I guess." I play back as he takes my hand and guides me upstairs to his bedroom.

He picks me up at the door and carries me to the bed where we continue our heated make-out session. He bites my lip before moving to my neck where he sucks lightly while moving his hand up my shirt. He rubs over my stomach lightly before moving his hand to my breast. He makes circles over my bra before he pulls it down and cups my bare breast. I moan into his ear and I feel a slight smile against my neck. He looks at me while he undoes the button on my short shorts and slides them down where they fall onto the floor. Then he pulls his shirt off exposing his gorgeous abs that he works so hard to keep. I trace around each one and down to his happy trail slipping my finger into the band of his basketball shorts. I look up to see him smirking at me and I just blink in return. He starts to pull his pants down and exposes his erection before he grabs a condom from the bedside table and slips it on. He kisses my lips before he slides himself inside me and pulls me into this chest.

"We're meeting Josh at the bay!" Matthew shouts up the stairs.

I look over at Chad who is throwing away the condom. I lean over the bed and pick up my shorts. I pull them over my legs and shimmy them over my hips.

"You ready to go?" Chad asks while he pulls his shirt over his head.

"Yep."

We walk down the stairs holding hands and meet Matthew and Kate at the front door. We all get into Chad's Dodge Ram truck and he drives over to the bay where Josh and his girlfriend Stephanie are waiting. Josh use to play football with Chad and Matthew before he graduated. He's twenty-one now and supplies them with any alcohol they might want. It's the perfect deal really, he buys whatever he thinks is really good and gives Chad or Matthew the receipt and they give him the money. We always find some secret place to meet where no one will be able to see us. The bay is the perfect stop, when we were younger it was where all the little kids would go to swim, it's got shallow water and benches around for parents to sit, but after a while people stopped going. The trees around it grew kind thick and the bushes got untreatable so people just kind of gave up on going out there. There's still a bit of a path left that we follow into the parking lot where Josh always parks at the very far corner. Stephanie has her feet hanging out of the window in what little sun is shown through the trees.

"Hey bro, how much this time?" Chad and Josh exchange some odd manly hand shake sort of thing.

"Thirty five eighty."

"I got you." Chad pulls out his Ralph Lauren wallet and get out a twenty-dollar bill, a ten-dollar bill, and six ones.

"Thanks man. We gotta go though Steph's got a doctor's appointment. I'll talk to you later man."

Josh gets into his car and they drive off; Stephanie waves to me and Kate as they pull the hill to the exit.

"Looks like some good stuff. Y'all ready?" Chad moves around a few bottles and sits them on the back floor board.

"Yeah." Kate, Matthew, and I say all together.

"Can we stop at the store first so I can pick up a drink?" Kate asks as we pull out of the bay.

"Sure."

Chad pulls into the corner store, small and old, but a favorite place to go. They have gas cheap and amazing smoothies. Kate opens her door and we both jump out and walk into the store talking. When we walk him Mr. Earl is standing behind the counter as usual and smiles to us sweetly. We walk up and down the isles looking at all the different items. I grab a pack of Twizzlers and turn around to find Kate. But instead of Kate I find a tall, muscular, bronze messy hair, a gorgeous tan, and bright gray eyes.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

He smiles, showing off perfectly straight teeth, "You're fine. Don't worry about it. Hell it was probably my fault. I just couldn't get over such an attractive girl living in this little old town."

"And what does that mean?"

"I'm just getting use to the town I guess. And no one I've seen thus far is as spectacular as you are."

"Is this how you talk to all the girls?" I put my hand on my hip, drawing his eyes down to my hips, and waist.

"Oh no ma'am of course not. I'm Christian." He sticks his hand out into mine.

"I'm Ana." I take his and squeeze, "Are you driving through?" That's normally why you see new faces, people just stopping in the middle of some long drive to some better place, we hardly ever get new people moving into the town.

"Nope, my family just moved in over on Chestnut Street up on the hill."

"That big white house?"

"That's the one."

"Oh well cool. We don't get a lot of new people so you'll be famous soon."

"Oh I hope not. My sister might take away some of that attention hopefully."

"Ana?" Kate says walking down the aisle both Christian and I turn to her and I see her take him in.

"I'm right here, you ready to check out?"

"Uh, yeah. Who's this?" She smiles.

"This is Christian. His family just moved into that white house up on Chestnut hill."

"Oh where are y'all from?"

"We kinda bounce around. We moved here from Seattle though."

"Really? Oh my god that much be so cool." Kate is star struck and has wanderlust.

"It's alright I guess. But I gotta go pick my sister up or she'll have a hissy fit. It was cool to meet you girls. I guess I'll see you two around. Bye Ana."

He walks off and we hear the bell ring from the door opening then closing. Kate turns to me wide-eyed and mouth open.

"He is sexy. And he wants you."

"How can you know that?"

"He was undressing you with his eyes."

"Oh my god Kate get it together. Let's go."

I carry my Twizzlers to the front of the store where Mr. Earl ring everything up. We get two strawberry smoothies and grab our bag then head out to the car.

"That sure took a while." Chad says after we've gotten in the car and buckled up.

"We were talking to Mr. Earl about when school starts back."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Kate turns to me and gives me a light smile obviously about the little white lie I've just told. But that's all it is, a little white lie. I mean there's no reason for Chad to know about Christian when we only talked for a few seconds maybe a couple of minutes at max. As we drive over to the lake we pass Chestnut hill and I see the white house. I see Christian and another man, probably his father, moving some boxes from a moving truck. As we drive pass the house I see Chad look out the window too as he revs the truck. Christian looks over and I see he's still staring as we drive off.

"Wonder who that is." Chad asks and I see him look in the rear view mirror at me.

"I don't know, maybe someone finally bought that old house."

"I suppose. Y'all wanna pour a bit of liquor in your smoothies?"

"Sure."

He passes back a bottle of vodka that I open. Kate hold my smoothie for me while I pour some into the foam cup. Then she shakes it around before handing it back to me and I do the same thing for her. When I take a sip it taste wonderful and we hand the bottle of vodka to Matthew who pour it into his glass of coke. Chad pulls into the lake parking lot and puts the truck in park. We all climb out and take a blanket to the side of the lake. Me and Kate take our clothes off and lay in our bathing suits letting the sun hit us while we sip our vodka smoothies. The guys take their shirts off and throw around the football drinking the liquor straight from the bottle.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and let me know what you think so far. Here's a brief little summary just to help you all get a better understanding:**

**Ana is seventeen years old and is about to start her senior year. As you can tell from the story there's still a good bit of summer left for her to enjoy. She lives in a little lake side town where everyone knows everyone and everything. Ana is a bit of a party girl and you will see sex, drinking, and drug use in this story. If you do not like/want to read about those things I do advice that you do not continue reading. As Ana said the town doesn't get very many new people but the Grey family has just moved in and will have a major effect on the town. You'll have to stick around for more. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Running Mascara

"When do you have to be home?" Chad asks between kisses.

"I dunno."

He goes back to kissing, shrugging it off I guess. We're laying on the back of his truck with a few blankets beneath us, the lake beside us, and stars above us. It's the perfect end to an awesome day of drinking and dancing. Kate and Matthew are some where over by the lake probably doing the same thing. And I have had way to much to drink to really think.

"Do you wanna?"

"Wanna what?"

He laughs, "Fuck."

"Oh," I giggle, "Okay."

He looks at me, "You've had too much to drink again." He sits up and just looks at me.

Ugh. Let's grow some balls here. Thanks.

"Really?"

"Yes. Ana I think you really might have a drinking problem."

"Oh my god. Please for the love of god just shut up."

"You don't know when you've had enough Ana and when to stop."

"There is no stop point. It's till I feel like I've had enough fun."

"You're going to mess up one day Ana."

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to this bullshit." I pick up a bottle of whip-cream flavored vodka from beside me and throw my legs over the side of the truck and fall to the ground.

I steady myself and start making my way to the road. Everything is blurry and feels like it's going way too fast. I feel myself almost fall a few times but catch myself.

"Ana! Where are you going!" Chad's shouting from the truck.

But I'm not going to turn around. I'm not going to sit there and listen to how I 'have a problem'. Why do people always try to dig way too deep and make things more than they really are? I'm just having fun. Let me have fun. I only have so long before I can't do this anymore. But of course he's going to ruin it. I don't know why I started seeing him anyway. I stop walking. It was the sex. Yeah. It was the sex. But aside from that that's all he's got going for him. And money. When I turn around I see Chad is still standing in the back of the truck and it looks like Kate and Matthew are walking over. I keep walking. Refusing to stop. Refusing to have to be around him anymore. I listen to see if I can hear the truck start. I don't so I assume Kate told him just to wait a bit. I take a sip from the bottle while trying to make my way up this fucking hill. I've really let myself go these last few weeks, conditioning for cheerleading is going to kick my ass. When I finally pull the hill I see the big white house on Chestnut hill. I turn around and look over my shoulder. Still no sign of them coming. I've seen Christian around a few times, smiled politely, and said hey but we've never started really talking. Maybe tonight is our chance. I don't see any other cars aside from the old mustang I always see him driving. So if I'm lucky maybe his parents won't be here. I take another sip from the bottle before ringing his door bell. I have no idea what time it is but the lights are on and he is a teenage boy so chances are he's up. I have a few more swigs of the vodka while I look over at the lake, still sitting in the parking lot. I turn back around and see he's walking down the stairs to the door. He's in a pair of gray sweat pants and has no sure on. My god his chest. The pure perfection of his body blows away my mind. Or is it the liquor. Hmm. Dunno.

He opens the door and looks surprised when he realizes it's me, "Ana?"

"Hi." I giggle and flip my hair.

I see him look down at the bottle, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah! I'm fine." My mouth gets stuck on the 'n' so it comes out as "finnnnnnne". This isn't looking good.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure!" God he is sexy.

"Want a glass of water?" He asks as he shuts the door behind us.

"Uhhh. No I'm fine. But like can you turn the lights off?"

He gives me an odd look, "Um, I guess so. I get the feeling everything isn't okay." He flips the switch and the outside lights turn off.

"I was just lonely and thought maybe you were lonely too so I'd come keep you company!"

"Well aren't you a sweetheart."

I smile and flip my hair, "Oh stop. Are your parents home?"

"No actually. My mom had a medical conference so my dad and sister tagged along."

"Oh cool. How long are they gone?"

"Probably three or four days."

"Can I stay over?"

"Uh, well, um, yeah I guess."

"Great! Do you want some vodka? It's great!"

"Sure. Here I'll get us some glasses and we can go to my room."

"Okey." Oh my god Ana you are drunk as a skunk.

I follow him through a little hall way, which causes me to fall into the wall, and then into a huge kitchen. I'm busy trying to take everything in while he's opening cabinets and moving things around. When I look back at him he has two glasses, some chocolate bars, and a thing of popcorn. He's perfect.

"Okay now hit that button." He points with his nose. I do what he asks and the lights go out, "Now follow me."

Again I do as he's said and follow him back into the little, tricky hallway, and to the stairs. I grab onto the rail and hold on really tight to my vodka. It felt like a million years to get up the stairs. But finally we were at the top and he took a right, I follow, then we walk past a few doors which we ignore, and stop outside two little stairs and a door.

"My room is in the attic." He explains before opening the door.

There's more stairs and then stairs after those stairs. I have to take a few sips of my vodka just to make it through this long journey. We get to the final stair and to the left is a large bedroom and to the right a little mini fridge, microwave, and a few boxes still packed up. Then right between the two is a door that's closed that I assume is the bathroom. But I don't bother to ask.

"Here sit down." He says nodding to the bed, which is very tall, and nicely made.

I flop down on the bed and watch while he sets the glasses and food on a little table nearby and then turns on his TV.

"What were you doing before I came?"

"I was working out."

"Oh. Fun."

He laughs, "I guess so. So what really caused this visit?"

"You don't believe me!"

"You're drunk off your ass. Hell no I don't. Hand me the bottle."

I pretend to glare at him and give it to him with a little growl.

"So tell me what happen." He's pouring the vodka into the glasses.

"Fine. Me and Kate and Chad and her boyfriend Matthew were down at the lake drinking and then Chad started talking about how I have a drinking problem. So like, I left."

He turns to me smirking, "What guy in his right mind would ever say such a thing to a beautiful girl who's just trying to have fun. I mean doesn't he understand you're only young once."

"Exactly!"

He hands it to me before nudging me to the top of the bed, he pulls the covers back, and we both slide in. He flips through the channels before deciding on the Hangover and I drink my vodka.

"So tell me why y'all moved here." I don't know what causes me to ask him this of all questions but it just sort of falls out.

"The hospital needed a doctor so my mom came here to work. And my dad can kind of work from almost anywhere if he has a computer and his phone."

"Oh that makes since."

"What do you mean?"

"Unless your born here people normally don't just move here for the hell of it."

"So how'd you end up here?"

"I was born here actually."

"Your parents?"

"My mom was born in Georgia and my dad was born in New York, moved to Georgia, meet my mom, mom got pregnant, they got married, and he'd seen this town driving through and thought it'd be perfect for a little kid to grow up in."

"How did that work out?"

"I dunno. You tell me."

"I think he has a very hot daughter."

"Wanna know a secret?" I whisper.

"Yes." He whispers back.

"He's not really my dad."

"What?"

"My dad isn't really my dad."

"Then who is?"

"Some stoner my mom had sex with when she was seventeen."

"So he's your step dad?"

"I mean he thinks I'm really his daughter."

"He doesn't know?"

"Nope."

"That's a very big secret."

"I know right."

"You trust me?"

"I guess I do. Now I have another question for you!"

He takes a sip of his vodka, "Go for it."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"How many?"

"Probably five or six. You?"

I laugh, "I haven't been a virgin in like a million years."

"How many?"

"Hmm. Well. I don't really know actually."

He looks at me, "You want a chocolate bar?"

"Yes!"

He reaches over and grabs it then hands it to me. I unwrap the candy bar and take a big bite out of it, taking all the flavor, and closing my eyes. When I open my eyes back up I see that Christian is looking at me.

"What?"

A little laugh slips from his mouth before he smirks, "Nothing."

"Tell me!" I shout.

"You just seemed to be enjoying the chocolate so much more than anyone I've ever seen." He laughs.

I squint my eyes, "Lots of people enjoy-" Right in the middle of my sentence the door bell rings.

My eyes get bigger and I giggle, "I bet it's my stupid boyfriend."

"Then why don't you leave him?"

"We're 'suppose to be together' silly. It's like, I dunno, in the stars or something that the cheer-" He rings the door bell again, then once more.

"I'll be right back. Stay quite okay."

I nod smiling. As he walks out I can't help but think he has a cute ass. Cause, like, he does. I pick up my bottle of vodka and take another swig before tip toeing out of his room.

I walk to the stairs and peek down and see Christian unlocking the front door.

"Yes?"

"Where is she." Chad says very confident, making his voice sound much deeper.

"Who?"

"My fucking girlfriend. Don't act like you're stupid. I know she's here."

"Why exactly would your girlfriend be at _my _house?"

"Hell if I know. Maybe you paid her or something."

"From what I've seen of your girlfriend she doesn't seem like the type to take money from men."

"You'd be surprised what that bitch is capable of."

"Don't call her a bitch."

"Chad, man, let's just go. She's probably out in the woods some where passed out. She'll wake up in the morning, call her mom, and mommy dearest will come get her."

"If you don't like her or how she is why don't you break up with her." Christian asks stepping into Chad's face.

"Cause she gives good head. But you probably already know that. She's a pretty easy girl."

"Get the fuck off my property. And don't come back."

"Ana! I swear to god if you're hear I'll fucking kill you if you don't come out!" Chad steps forward, into the house, shouting up at the stairs.

I see Christian quickly move, it sounds like someone hitting the wall of the entry way, and Matthew's feet come into view.

"Chad, let's go! You're drunk and it's not worth getting in trouble! She isn't here!"

Matthew pulls Chad towards the door but he's putting up a fight. I see him trying to kick at Matthew and hear his shoes sliding on the hardwood.

"If I find out you've been with her, I will fucking kill you. That's a promise."

"Goodbye." And Christian shuts the door, locks it, and turns to the stairs.

I'm now sitting on the top step sobbing with my face in my hands and the bottle right beside me. I had no idea he talked so bad about me, and it really sets in that maybe that's how everyone talks about me.

"No, no. Don't cry, please don't cry." He sits in front of me and cups my face.

"He talked so bad about me," In between sobs and sniffling, "What if everyone does too?"

"He is just some dirt bag who thinks that he owns you. No one in their right mind would ever say that about you or anything bad."

"But it's true." At this point I'm sure that mascara is running down my face and my eyeliner has gone to hell. But drunk crying normally doesn't stop till you finally just pass out.

"You're beautiful, sweet, funny, and fun as hell to be around. And you should not be around and should not ever be in a relationship with someone like that."

I lean on him and just cry. His chest is warm, and I feel his heart beating. I begin to take deep breaths and the tears start to slow down before completely stopping. I close my eyes and just sit there still taking my deep breaths.

"Here let's go lay down."

"I don't wanna move."

He smiles at me and scoops my legs into his right arm and his left arm under my back then picks me up.

I giggle, "Well I guess that's one way to do it."

"You didn't want to move, so I moved for you." He says pushing his bedroom door open with his foot and carrying me to his bed. He lays me down and pulls the covers over me.

"You should probably sleep all that vodka off."

"You aren't going to lay with me?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it."

"Would you mind laying with me? Just till I fall asleep."

"Sure. Just let me get the lights." He walks over to the light switch and flips it. The room turns dark aside for the tv which is on a commercial.

He goes to the other side and climbs onto the bed. He moves the blanket and gets under the thick, warm blanket. I roll over and lay on him, my face still tamp from crying, mascara still smeared down my face, but a smile on my lips and his heart beat in my ear.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it's been a while but I had a lot going on with school and also my family. I'm going to try and figure out a way to get a new chapter up once a week or possibly every other week! I will let you know in the next update a possible schedule for future updates! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
